Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an HVAC control system for a household central air conditioning.
Description of the Related Art
A typical HVAC control system for a household central air conditioning having an integrated structure, as shown in FIGS. 1-2, includes: an HVAC system controller, a centrifugal blower motor, a compressor motor, an axial fan motor, and a gas induced draft fan motor. The four motors are controlled by the HVAC system controller. An HVAC microprocessor is connected to motor controllers via an interface unit for motor control.
Another typical HVAC control system for a household central air conditioning having a fission structure, as shown in FIGS. 3-4, includes: an indoor controller including a first microprocessor, and an outdoor controller including a second microprocessor. A centrifugal blower motor is controlled by the indoor controller, and a compressor motor and an axial fan motor are controlled by the outdoor controller. As shown in FIG. 5, the first microprocessor and the second microprocessor are connected to the motor controllers via interface units for motor control, respectively.
However, in the above HVAC control systems, the centrifugal blower motor and the compressor motor are permanent magnet synchronous motors provided with independent motor controllers, respectively; and each independent motor controller includes: a power supply part, a microprocessor, an inverter circuit, and a detection unit for operating parameters. Thus, the configuration of the whole circuit of the control part is overlapped, thereby sophisticating the structure, and neither the hardware resource nor the software resource of the HVAC system controller, the indoor controller, or the outdoor controller is fully utilized, thereby directly causing large decrease in production cost and resource waste. Furthermore, the heat dissipation has become a tough issue since the layout space for the motor controllers is very limited.